<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Idhren15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216494">It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15'>Idhren15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Facetime, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays, Kittens, Light Angst, M/M, No beta we die like Shadow Link, Presents, Slice of Life, Stress, they get to relax tho, video calls, yes they're all in lockdown together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what they say, anyway. The boys would agree, however, that 'It's The Most Stressful Time Of This Awful Year' is more accurate. </p>
<p>Red wants everyone to get along, so they can enjoy the festive season. Vio wants for his housemates to all listen to him and stop blowing the shopping budget. Blue wants to quit his terrible job and actually relax this year. Shadow isn't sure what he wants, other than 2020 to hurry up and be over. And Green... well, Green just wants a nice Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link &amp; Green Link &amp; Red Link &amp; Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link, Blue Link &amp; Green Link &amp; Red Link &amp; Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link &amp; Zelda, Blue Link &amp; Shadow Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link &amp; Vio Link, Red Link &amp; Shadow Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red - 21st December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm really excited to share with you this holiday fic! </p><p>This is set in present day - so, yes, it's 2020, the boys are all in lockdown together, but they're going to try and make the most of this season &amp; still have a nice Christmas together. </p><p>Writing this fic has cheered me up, and I hope it can bring a smile to you too! </p><p>I will be updating every day, up to (and including) Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He sees you when you're sleeping… he knows when you're awake," Red sings, as he strings lights around the windows.</p><p>"Turn it off," Blue grumbles, from the other side of the room, "I don't like the song, it's creepy. And irritating."</p><p>Red stops singing, and hums instead, not making any move to change the music. It's on <em>his</em> phone, anyway, so Blue just has to put up with it. Besides, Blue may pretend to be a humbug, but he's the one in charge of decorating the Christmas tree - because, to quote, "none of you idiots know how to hang baubles properly."</p><p>Red is pretty certain that baubles can only be hung one way, but they're all happy to let Blue take charge of the tree and avoid arguments.</p><p>Red's humming stops, and not because of the music.</p><p>Yes, there have been far too many arguments this year - first a mad rush to all move in together, then the growing tensions of being stuck with the same four people, including a few that constantly rub each other up the wrong way. Blue is <em>still</em> annoyed at Shadow, for his last-minute moving into their house (which was only supposed to be for a month but has been over half a year now) but Red hopes that, as it's Christmas, both boys will behave.</p><p>Green bursts into the living room at that moment, closely followed by Vio, who is yelling something about mixing up the budgets and how they need to plan when they're shopping to avoid going out as much as possible -</p><p>Red sighs, and fixes the last of the lights. Correction - he hopes that <em>all</em> the boys will behave.</p><p>"Why have we taken so long to put up the tree and decorations?" Green asks then, "We left it far too late, there's only four days till Christmas-"</p><p>Vio huffs. "Because you were all <em>insistent</em> on getting a <em>real</em> tree, and it was a nightmare to try and get one, I had to <em>book an appointment</em> to go and pick up a tree."</p><p>"And we can't put up the lights until the tree is up, you know this Green," Blue grumbles.</p><p>"If we had a fake tree it would be much less of a hassle, not to mention cheaper," Vio continues to moan.</p><p>"But it wouldn't be a <em>proper tree</em> and the fake ones all look tacky-"</p><p>"They are <em>not</em> tacky, if you buy one that <em>looks</em> real-"</p><p>"I'm going to bake some cookies," Red announces, walking past the others and out of the lounge. He doesn't want to listen to their arguing, not this close to Christmas.</p><p>Too late he realises he left his phone, but that doesn't matter, because Vio insists on them owning CDs still and so there's a nice little stack of Christmas albums by the stereo in the kitchen.</p><p>There is also the fifth member of their household, lounging on one of the dining chairs, his feet up on the table.</p><p>"Oh hey, are you hiding in here too?" he greets.</p><p>Red blinks. "Um, no? I was going to do some baking."</p><p>"Can I help?" Shadow asks.</p><p>"Sure," Red smiles, and Shadow beams in response. The blond grabs a CD from the top of the pile and puts it in the stereo, before grabbing his Christmassy apron and tossing the spare to Shadow. Cookies are always a hit in their house, but Red <em>does</em> want to have his seasonal favourite - mince pies. With Shadow fully capable of baking cookies (though he will always deny it), Red is free to focus on making the most delicious mince pies they'll have this year.</p><p>(No-one has had any mince pies this year, because Blue doesn't like the shop-bought ones, and Red hasn't baked any yet, so they will be the only mince pies, but they're still the best.)</p><p>Shadow hums along to the CD, and Red starts singing as he makes the pastry.</p><p>"Oh I wish it could be Christmas, every daaayyyyy-"</p><p>"This is such a silly song, who wants it to be Christmas all year round," Shadow grumbles.</p><p>Red frowns at him. "If you don't like it, why were you humming?"</p><p>Shadow blushes, and falls silent, but as the song picks up, he starts singing along with Red, albeit rather quietly.</p><p>Their afternoon passes in relative peace, though it is far from quiet. At some point, the other boys start yelling, and Shadow immediately grabs the remote and turns the volume up. It's a quiet song, so he skips to the next track, and the two bakers belt out <em>'All I Want For Christmas Is You'</em> as they put their masterpieces in the oven, and start clearing up the mess - of which there is lots, because Red is messy in the kitchen, but Shadow is ten times worse.</p><p>Still, they get it all done, and then Red takes the now-cooked goods out of the oven. The cookies are a little on the crispy side, but he knows that Blue prefers them that way.</p><p>"Did you bake?"</p><p>Red looks up at the man himself, and grins. "I <em>did</em> say I was doing baking!"</p><p>Blue jogs over, and stares at the tray of cookies. "They look delicious!" he exclaims, and grabs one before Red can swat his hand away. He scowls up at the paler blond, who just smirks and eats it whole.</p><p>"Thank you!" He leans down and kisses Red on the cheek, and Red yelps, whilst across the room, Shadow cackles.</p><p>"A-actually, Shadow made the cookies, I did the mince pies," Red says, a little flustered.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Blue glances over at Shadow, who is still wearing the apron. He seems to realise that and quickly takes it off, his cheeks reddening.</p><p>"Thanks," Blue says gruffly, "I'm not giving you a kiss, though."</p><p>"I'd sure hope not," Vio remarks, entering the kitchen just then, "Kissing Shadow is my job, after all." He smoothly walks over to his startled boyfriend, and does exactly that.</p><p>Blue rolls his eyes, and Red giggles.</p><p>"Get a room!" Green yells, joining them all, and the two break apart, blushing madly.</p><p>"C'mon Vi let's go," Shadow grunts, reaching for his boyfriend's hand, but Vio steps away.</p><p>"Not yet, I'd like to see what you two baked. Cookies, I presume, as Blue is actually smiling, and-" he sniffs the air "- mince pies?"</p><p>"Yes!" Red beams, "But they're all still quite hot, I wouldn't recommend - oh, nevermind," he sighs, as Green and Vio have both grabbed a mince pie, Blue another cookie, and Shadow has one of each. Red shrugs and takes a mince pie too, because they're nice when warm, after all. He also takes the remote and turns the music down a little, seeing as everyone has finally decided to be <em>civil.</em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe we will have a peaceful Christmas, after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so very much for reading! </p><p>I will update with Vio's chapter tomorrow :D</p><p>I've also got some chapter art doodles over on <a href="https://idhrencookieelf.tumblr.com">my tumblr!</a> Come chat with me there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vio - 22nd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel this chapter is a bit dialogue-heavy, so apologies in advance for that. Chapter 3 definitely has more fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not even 10am yet, and Vio can already feel a headache coming.</p>
<p>"What do you <em>mean</em>, we don't have the Christmas groceries?"</p>
<p>"Exactly that," Red says, drumming his fingers on the desk, "I checked in the freezer, and there's nothing for Christmas Day."</p>
<p>Vio groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "But Green went shopping on Saturday - he spent <em>over £100</em> - if he wasn't buying the Christmas groceries, then what <em>was</em> he doing?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Red replies helplessly.</p>
<p>Vio's phone rings before he can say anything else, and he groans as he checks the caller ID. "It's my boss - I'm supposed to be on a video call now, dammit - Red, just go and talk with Green, please. I'll try and take a break in the next hour."</p>
<p>Two hours later, Vio finally gets up from his desk, his back aching because of the stupid, stiff dining chair. He didn't expect to be working from home this long - in hindsight, he should've bought a decent desk chair, but they don't have the budget for that -</p>
<p>Ugh. <em>Budget</em>. He heads down to the kitchen first, to take a couple of pills, before traipsing back upstairs and knocking on Green's bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Don't come in!"</p>
<p>"I won't, if you come out. We need to talk, Green."</p>
<p>There's some shuffling, and a loud bang, before Green opens his door a little.</p>
<p>"Can it wait?" he asks, his hair dishevelled and almost as fluffy as Red's.</p>
<p>"No," Vio answers curtly, "Because I am <em>working</em> and I only have time for a fifteen minute break - twelve, now, we're wasting time."</p>
<p>Green sighs, but leaves his room, and follows Vio into his bedroom-turned office.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you buy the Christmas groceries?" Vio asks, cutting straight to it.</p>
<p>Green frowns. "I didn't realise I was supposed to?"</p>
<p>"Of course you were - Green, you were in charge of the shopping this week, and Red and I wrote a list of <em>all the ingredients</em> we need for <em>Christmas Day</em>, and yet you spent £102 on... What, exactly?"</p>
<p>"What I spend money on isn't your concern!"</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> when it is <em>my</em> money!"</p>
<p>"Well, you shouldn't let me use your card then!"</p>
<p>"It's <em>your</em> card, we have a joint bank account, remember?"</p>
<p>"That means it's <em>my</em> money-"</p>
<p>"No it's not, because I <em>specifically</em> transferred over what we need for Christmas budget, <em>from my personal account</em>, and you go and spend it on everything but what we need-"</p>
<p>"Guys!" Red yells, "Stop it, please! Stop arguing!"</p>
<p>Green and Vio scowl at each other, but both shut up.</p>
<p>"We just need to get the Christmas groceries," Red continues.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and Green, like, just pay Vi back, for the other stuff," Shadow adds, joining the conversation.</p>
<p>"With what money?" Green grumbles.</p>
<p>Vio is very close to yelling at Green again, but thankfully, he has control of his temper.</p>
<p>"You have savings, Green... You know what? Just, cover the cost of the Christmas dinner, and we'll call it even," Vio decides.</p>
<p>It won't be even, far from, but his friendship with Green is worth more than money.</p>
<p>(He also doesn't want to be more stressed, and this seems like the easiest option.)</p>
<p>"Okay, fine," Green sighs.</p>
<p>"Good. Now, please leave, all of you, I have a job that needs doing."</p>
<p>Red and Green leave rather quickly, but Shadow comes closer instead.</p>
<p>"Are you just going to dismiss me like that? I am wounded!" He clutches a hand to his chest dramatically.</p>
<p>Vio chuckles. "Alright, fine, come here," he says, and pulls Shadow in for quick kiss. "Now, I really <em>do</em> have to work," he murmurs, against his boyfriend's lips, and Shadow huffs.</p>
<p>"I know, I know, just don't push yourself too much, okay Vi?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sure, I won't. I'll see you at lunch," he smiles, and Shadow leaves. Then his smile fades, and he slumps back down at his desk, staring at all the numbers and spreadsheets on his laptop.</p>
<p>"Just one more day, after this," he mutters, trying to motivate himself. Sometimes, he wishes he could be as carefree as Red and Shadow and Green, but <em>someone</em> has to be the adult in the house, and unfortunately, it's fallen to him. Ironic, really, considering he's the youngest - only by a month or so, but the youngest all the same.</p>
<p>Lunchtime comes quickly, and Vio is late down - as usual - and finds not only that the others have all eaten, but Shadow is putting his coat on and preparing to go out.</p>
<p>"Uh, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Shadow jumps. "Vi! I'm going to do the Christmas food shopping!"</p>
<p>Yep, Vio <em>definitely</em> has a headache. "No you're not," he says flatly, "I love you, but I don't trust you to actually buy the right things. You're worse than Red in a supermarket."</p>
<p>"Hey!" both protest.</p>
<p>"Also, you <em>don't</em> wear a mask correctly, and that is not what we need right now-"</p>
<p>"I wear it right-"</p>
<p>"No you don't, you're supposed to cover your <em>nose</em> as well as your mouth," Vio retorts.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like Blue, with all this arguing.</em>
</p>
<p>"Green, can't you just go?"</p>
<p>"No! I need to wrap my presents! Can't you go?"</p>
<p>Vio despairs.</p>
<p>"I'm working!"</p>
<p>"Okay, so what about Blue?"</p>
<p>"He is <em>also</em> out working - didn't you notice him leave this morning?"</p>
<p>"It is pretty obvious," Shadow chips in, "The house is quieter. Well, until you started arguing. And yeah, Vi, you're right, I'm shit at shopping. Sorry Green, it's best you do it."</p>
<p>"Or I could-"</p>
<p>"No Red," everyone says, interrupting him.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, I'll go," Green grumbles, but he grabs his coat and keys and heads out anyway.</p>
<p>Shadow shrugs off his coat and sits down at the table, pushing a plate of sandwiches towards Vio.</p>
<p>"Eat. Stop stressing," he says.</p>
<p>"You don't need to worry about me either," Red adds, "I'm <em>not</em> weak, I am perfectly capable of going out to do shopping-"</p>
<p>"I know, Red. Just… you're really susceptible to illness and it's just safer if you stay home," Vio says gently. He doesn't want to voice everyone's fear, that Red has a terrible immune system due to how sickly he was as a child, and they don't know how well he'll be able to fight off the virus.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to think about that - not ever, but especially not at <em>this</em> time of the year.</p>
<p>Red seems to accept it - at least, he doesn't protest any further - and Vio finishes off his sandwich far too quickly, before going back upstairs to work. He can barely concentrate, though, his head throbbing as his mind frets over Green in the supermarket - spending too much money, forgetting the pigs in blankets, bumping into someone who is coughing -</p>
<p>When the doorbell finally rings, Vio bolts downstairs and beats Red to it, ignoring the strange looks from his friend &amp; boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Green," he says, and a pressure lifts off his chest at seeing the man standing there, his scarf tied rather haphazard, holding a few bags of shopping.</p>
<p>"It's getting really cold and I had to queue for <em>half an hour</em> before I could even get into the shop," Green grumbles, pushing past Vio as he scrambles indoors. Shadow takes a couple of the bags off him, so he doesn't drop them.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Vio says quietly, shutting the door behind Green.</p>
<p>The paler blond looks up at him and smiles. "It's okay, Vi. I was being a bit of an idiot, forgetting the list the other day, and using the wrong bank card. And then today… I guess, I'm just stressed," he confesses, "I want to have a good Christmas this year, despite all the other crap that's going on. But it's all just getting to me a little."</p>
<p>Vio softens. "I know how you feel. I don't think I can be more stressed," he remarks dryly, "But I'm sorry for getting cross at you. We both need to just take a moment to relax and… <em>try</em> to stop stressing."</p>
<p>"Try," Green echoes, "Anyway, I got everything we need." He passes the last bags to Shadow and Red, who hurry them into the kitchen. Vio nods and stands there a little awkwardly as Green sheds his scarf, coat, and shoes, but the quietness is soon broken by the others running back into the hallway.</p>
<p>"So… Hot chocolate, Christmas movie, and some of those goodies we baked yesterday?" Red chirps.</p>
<p>"Not right now, I'm not quite done with my work-"</p>
<p>"No not <em>right at this moment,</em> Vi," Shadow sighs, "Maybe when Blue gets home?"</p>
<p>"That's in half an hour… I should be finished by then," Vio says.</p>
<p>"Then go! Go back to work!" Shadow exclaims, picking up his boyfriend and carrying him over to the stairs. Vio yelps and slaps at Shadow's hand.</p>
<p>"Ah! Stop!"</p>
<p>Laughing, Shadow sets him down, then presses a quick kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"Finish it quick, and then it's chill time for all of us, okay?"</p>
<p>"You and Green especially!" Red adds.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, fine," Vio concedes.</p>
<p>
  <em>It'll be good for us, to finally relax a little. And it's a step closer to making the end of this year much, much better than the rest of it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I project onto Vio? Yes, yes I do XD especially with the stress of working from home &gt;_&lt;</p>
<p>Anyways, thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment. Or even if you didn’t enjoy. Feedback is welcome, just don’t be rude if you’re going to criticise :)</p>
<p>Tomorrow’s chapter is focused on Blue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue - 23rd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing to say here except - KITTENS! </p><p>enjoy :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue shoves the key into the door with such force that he almost panics about the metal snapping, but remembers he's not <em>that</em> strong, and so proceeds with angrily turning said key. The door protests as he shoves it open, barely remembering to take his key out before he slams it shut and throws off his scarf and coat.</p><p>"Blue!" Red yells, running down the stairs. He almost trips as Blue holds out a gloved hand, stopping his boyfriend in his tracks.</p><p>"Not yet," Blue grunts, "Let me clean up first."</p><p>Red's face falls, but he nods and takes a step back. Blue hurries to take off his shoes, not looking at Red again. He's tired, and irritated, and the last thing he wants is his idiot boyfriend catching something because he hugged him before Blue could change out of his uniform.</p><p>His utterly <em>stupid</em>, bright green uniform, for his <em>terrible</em> job at the local shopping mall.</p><p>He hates being a security guard, especially in these current times, where he wastes the majority of his shift yelling at people to wear their damn masks properly.</p><p>(He forgets to be polite, sometimes, and he knows he's risking his job but he's right at the end of his rope with it all. He'd quit today, if they didn't need the money.)</p><p>After showering and dressing in sweatpants and a hoodie, Blue trundles downstairs, dismayed to find that only Shadow is in the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, hey," Shadow greets, his tone uncharacteristically flat.</p><p>Blue stops in the doorway. He's had a really shit day, he just wants to eat something and go to bed, maybe cuddle with Red, and certainly <em>not</em> talk to the man that invaded their peace months ago.</p><p>But Shadow looks pretty rough, too, and Blue would be lying if he said he hadn't grown to care for him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asks gruffly, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Shadow.</p><p>His companion blinks in confusion, then shrugs. "I dunno."</p><p>Blue waits, and Shadow sighs.</p><p>"Actually, I… well, the thing is, my dad never really celebrated Christmas. And I… I really want to get you all something good. But I can't think of <em>anything</em> for Vi, and now it's far too late, and he's just really stressed and he yelled at me today, and I guess I'm shaken up by that too but I don't know <em>why</em>…"</p><p>He rubs at his eyes, and Blue feels something soften in his chest at seeing this new vulnerability.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sure Vio didn't mean to yell at you. He's probably just trying to get his work finished, so he doesn't have to do any tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah," Shadow sniffs, "I guess. But he turned me away, then Red went up and Vi didn't turn <em>him</em> away, even though he's still working, and… I don't know. I'm being stupid."</p><p>"It's not stupid," Blue says, "I mean, you <em>can</em> be pretty stupid sometimes, but feeling this way… it's not stupid."</p><p>"Thanks," Shadow smiles slightly, then his eyes gain a gleam of mischief. "Say, did you call me <em>pretty</em>?"</p><p>"What? No!" Blue splutters.</p><p>Shadow cackles, "It's fine, I know ginger is more your type."</p><p>"Red is <em>strawberry blonde</em>!" Blue protests, his cheeks heating up as he realises he walked right into that one.</p><p>Shadow laughs again, but then his face falls. "I still don't know what to get Vi."</p><p>"I'll be honest with you. I… haven't got Red a present yet, either," Blue confesses.</p><p>Shadow's eyes widen. "What? You haven't?"</p><p>"No! I wanted to get him something nice, but I don't know what. He'd love a teddy but that's like, too sappy and gross," Blue pulls a face, "And I'm really rubbish at picking gifts too. I thought about getting him a recipe book, but that would just seem like I'm requesting food."</p><p>"Yeah, it would. Besides, that's what <em>I</em> got him anyway."</p><p>"Ugh, really?"</p><p>"Yes! And because I got it, you can't steal that idea!"</p><p>Blue rolls his eyes. "I wasn't planning to, anyway."</p><p>They're silent for a few minutes, then Shadow sighs loudly.</p><p>"Here we are, two dumbasses who've left it till Christmas Eve eve to buy presents for our boyfriends. Such morons."</p><p>"Such morons," Blue agrees, "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Me? Probably just carry on watching cute cat videos as I fail to think of anything."</p><p>"Wait," Blue breathes, "Cats!"</p><p>Shadow sets his phone down. "Eh?"</p><p>"Cats! We've been talking of getting pets for a while...so how about cats?"</p><p>"Well, that's an idea, but how exactly are we going to buy cats at such short notice?"</p><p>"Good point," Blue sighs, because of <em>course</em> it's just going to be yet another stupid idea of his that doesn't go anywhere. Shadow goes back to scrolling on his phone, so Blue gets up, knowing he should probably eat something, but he's not really hungry. He's rummaging through the fridge when Shadow gasps loudly.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come here, look!"</p><p>Blue shuts the fridge and hurries over, peering over Shadow's shoulder.</p><p>"Your phone screen is cracked," he remarks.</p><p>"I know that - <em>look</em>!"</p><p>Blue peers past the annoying cracks to see a slightly-blurred photograph of two very cute kittens. One has grey fur, with a few darker stripes, and the other is ginger. Both have bright green eyes, and they look, well, adorable, though Blue doesn't voice that.</p><p>"Okay," is all he says, "And?"</p><p>"It's a post from a lady on one of the local Facebook groups-"</p><p>"You're in a local Facebook group?"</p><p>"Yes - <em>shut up Blue let me continue</em> - this lady bought these kitties and they've had all their injections and stuff now, they're older kittens really. Anyway, turns out her husband is allergic and-"</p><p>"Get to the <em>point</em>, Shadow."</p><p>"They're for sale."</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"Fifty pounds."</p><p>Blue doesn't know if that's good value or not. He knows nothing about pets, really. He <em>does</em> know that vet bills are very expensive, so if the cats have had injections already then that's certainly a bonus. But it doesn't cover cat beds, food, bowls, toys, all the other things cats need.</p><p>When he voices this, Shadow's face falls.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. I didn't think of that," he sighs.</p><p>"Didn't think of what?"</p><p>Both boys jump as Green enters the room, arms crossed and looking at them as if they're mischievous children. Which they are most definitely <em>not</em>.</p><p>"What's going on?" Green presses, coming closer and glancing at the advert on Shadow's phone.</p><p>"Oh, kittens?"</p><p>"Yes," Shadow mumbles, "We were thinking... For Vio and Red...but we don't have anything. No cat supplies, nothing."</p><p>"We can change that," Green says.</p><p>"What? Really?"</p><p>"Yes. Blue, you're just working tomorrow morning, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately," he grumbles.</p><p>"Okay. So, when you're done, you can pop into the supermarket and grab the basics, yes? Food for a couple of weeks, cat litter, try and get a litter box too. We don't need to worry about beds yet, or toys, we can make do with what we have here. And if you can't get bowls, well, there's a few smaller dishes we can use in the meantime."</p><p>"We could actually do this!" Shadow exclaims, his eyes alight with excitement.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> carrying all that home on the bus, though," Blue huffs.</p><p>"Then don't. I'll come drive and pick you up," Green says, "And then we'll go collect the kittens-"</p><p>"I'm coming with!" Shadow interjects.</p><p>"Sure," Green smiles, "So, does that sound like a plan?"</p><p>"You're... Okay with this?" Blue asks, a little tentative.</p><p>"Yes. Gotta be honest, I love cats too, so I'm completely for this. As long as they're healthy, and we can look after them. Which I'm sure we can, after all, we're not <em>all</em> incompetent fools."</p><p>"Hey! Who are you calling incompetent?" Blue shouts.</p><p>"It was a joke!"</p><p>"Not a very funny one."</p><p>"Hey!" Shadow grabs their attention, "I just messaged the lady, and she says it's fine, no-one else had come forward yet, so they're all ours!"</p><p>"Nice!" Green grins, and Blue can't help but smile too.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, then. Um... Thanks, Shadow."</p><p>Shadow's grin is almost smug, but his expression is light still. "Thanks to you as well, Blue. See? We <em>can</em> work together."</p><p>"Heh, yeah."</p><p>
  <em>This might actually work; we can surprise our loved ones with the gifts, as well as us actually getting along for once. Two presents in one!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue and Shadow deserve more friendship times together &amp; I didn't intend for that to happen here, but it did, so I'm rolling with it lol XD </p><p>Thank you so very much for reading!!!</p><p>Next chapter is Shadow's pov, for Christmas Eve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shadow - 24th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas Eve! :D this chapter is all fluff and last-minute gift shopping lol. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 8am, and Shadow has never woken up so <em>excited</em>. He's in such a good mood, Vio and Red are giving him weird looks as he bounces down to breakfast, but Blue and Green share a knowing smile. It's Christmas <em>tomorrow</em>, his first proper Christmas, and he gets to spend it with his boyfriend and their wonderful friends. (Because, well, he may clash with the others, but he loves them all really.)</p>
<p>"So, Vio, you're not working today, right?" Red asks.</p>
<p>"Right," Vio smiles, the stress lines thankfully absent from his face today.</p>
<p>"Great!" Red chirps, "We can watch some more Christmas movies!"</p>
<p>"Maybe later, I was going to do some wrapping this morning."</p>
<p>"Actually, can you do your wrapping this afternoon?" Shadow asks, "I'd love to watch movies with you, but I'm going out for a bit in the afternoon."</p>
<p>Vio frowns. "You are?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we've got some last-minute Christmas shopping to do," Green chuckles.</p>
<p>More creases appear on Vio's forehead. "Shopping?" he repeats, his voice strained.</p>
<p>Shadow sighs and reaches across the table to take Vio's hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. "Vi, relax. Green and I have some of our own money, okay? None of this is going through the main accounts. You don't need to stress about finances now."</p>
<p>"Not until the new year, anyway," Green adds, "Give yourself a break, Vio."</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Red adds, "In fact, you're not allowed to do ANY boring accounts things until next year, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Vio relents.</p>
<p>Shadow smiles and squeezes his hand. "Now, come on, Christmas movie time! What are we watching?"</p>
<p>"Elf," Green and Red both answer.</p>
<p>"Enjoy it, you nerds," Blue comments, leaning down to give Red a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm off now, see you later."</p>
<p>"Bye Blue!"</p>
<p>"Be safe!"</p>
<p>"See you later!"</p>
<p>Shadow wolfs down his breakfast, then the four crash in the lounge, immediately grabbing blankets to snuggle under.</p>
<p>"It's a little too early to watch movies," Vio comments.</p>
<p>"No it's not, it's Christmas Eve, we do what we want," Red replies, sticking his tongue out.</p>
<p>"Yeah, shush and come cuddle," Shadow says.</p>
<p>Vio sighs, but he sits next to Shadow, and doesn't protest as Shadow wraps his arms - and a fluffy blanket - around him, shuffling into a comfortable position. Red starts to wrap up in a blanket too, then pauses, and moves closer to Green.</p>
<p>"Come on, we can cuddle too," Red says softly.</p>
<p>Green's eyes widen, and Shadow's convinced he sees a blush on the paler blond's cheeks, but Green turns his head away before any more of his expression can be made out. He and Red bundle under a blanket too, though not quite as intimate as Shadow is with Vio.</p>
<p>The movie begins, and Shadow's only half-watching, buzzing too much with anticipation for the next day, and especially for the afternoon! He smiles as Vio relaxes back in his arms more, and imagines the little grey kitten curled up on Vio's lap.</p>
<p>When the movie finishes, Red declares that they should watch another, but Shadow is aware of how Vio shifts uncomfortably, his shoulders tensing.</p>
<p>“Or maybe we should just watch another movie this evening?” Shadow counters.</p>
<p>Vio relaxes ever so slightly, but Red’s face falls in disappointment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe we should just chill with some Christmas music, I’ll crack open the chocolates,” Green says.</p>
<p>“No-one says crack open <em>chocolates</em>, that should be a term for alcohol only,” Shadow mutters.</p>
<p>“Well I’m not drinking yet, but if you want to, be my guest.”</p>
<p>Shadow is very tempted, but he also doesn’t want to be anything less than sober when they get the kittens, so he opts for a glass of shloer instead. They still have some of the mince pies and cookies, so Shadow happily grabs them, as well as a few of Green’s chocolates. Red soon cheers up, singing along to Christmas songs, and tries to get Vio to sing along with him.</p>
<p>“Not happening,” Vio mutters, munching a cookie as he reads - wait, <em>reads</em>? When did he grab a book? Shadow sneaks a look at the title, and is disappointed to see it’s <em>The Fellowship Of The Ring.</em></p>
<p>“You could at least read a Christmas book,” he remarks.</p>
<p>“It has elves, right?” Red pipes up, “So technically that makes it a Christmas book!”</p>
<p>“No it doesn’t,” Vio groans, “They’re <em>different</em> elves to the silly little green things, and - ugh, I’m not going to explain.” He shuffles into a more comfortable position, and resumes his reading.</p>
<p>Green raises an eyebrow at Vio, who is now ignoring them all, and Shadow just shrugs and eats another cookie.</p>
<p>The rest of the morning passes in a nice, peaceful manner, the only yelling occurring when Shadow accuses Red of cheating at monopoly, which of course the strawberry-blond denies. After Green wins the game - which only happened because Vio wasn't playing - they have a thrown-together lunch of pancakes, mince pies, and sausage rolls, before Green and Shadow leave to pick up Blue and commence Operation Kit-mas.</p>
<p>(Shadow came up with the name, and is very proud of it.)</p>
<p>He's bouncing in his seat throughout the whole car journey, and Green keeps sighing.</p>
<p>"You're rather distracting," he comments.</p>
<p>"Red light!" Shadow yells.</p>
<p>Green slams on the brakes, and they stop only a little over the line. Then he groans, and turns to frown at Shadow.</p>
<p>"Exactly my point! Can you at least <em>try</em> to sit still?"</p>
<p>"Okay, fine, I'll try - oh, the light's green now."</p>
<p>The blond turns his focus back to the road and quickly gets the car into gear, huffing when the person behind them starts beeping their horn.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they make it to the mall without any further incidents, and Green has just finished parking up when Shadow spots Blue heading towards them, laden with many bags.</p>
<p>"Finally," the man grumbles, as Green gets out to open the boot for him.</p>
<p>"Did you get everything?" Shadow asks excitedly.</p>
<p>"I think so, yeah. Also got a pet carrier, 'cause we need that."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Good thinking."</p>
<p>"Well, someone needs a brain in our house, other than just Vio," Blue quips.</p>
<p>Shadow splutters, but Green steps in before any arguments can start, and so they all get into the car again, Shadow relegated to the back because he's too much of a distraction in the front…and he also wants to be in the back with the kittens, once they've collected them.</p>
<p>It's a short drive, to their destination, but for Shadow it feels like <em>hours</em>. He bounces his left leg, then the right, drumming fingers on the seat, then flicking it, then tapping the pet carrier because Blue snaps at him for knocking the back of his seat. He's just so <em>excited</em>!</p>
<p>Finally, Green pulls up outside a terraced house. "Number 72, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what she said," Shadow replies.</p>
<p>"Right, I'll go get them," Blue says, getting out the car.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait!" Shadow protests.</p>
<p>"Pass me the carrier - thanks. It's just easier if one of us goes, okay?"</p>
<p>Blue pulls on a mask, then walks up and knocks on the door, setting the pet carrier down before stepping back. Shadow peers out the car window and watches as a woman takes the carrier inside.</p>
<p>A sudden thought occurs to Shadow. "Uh, how are we paying for this, exactly?"</p>
<p>Green twists in his seat to look at him. "Are you serious?"</p>
<p>"Yes? Look, Blue borrowed my phone to make the last few arrangements, I don't know all the details."</p>
<p>"Blue drew out the cash earlier today. So you just need to pay him your share, I guess," Green shrugs.</p>
<p>Shadow nods. "Man, since when was Blue so practical and smart," he mutters.</p>
<p>"He's always been smart, you two are just dumb around each other a lot."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>Shadow acts offended, but he knows it's true.</p>
<p>He's so distracted with Green, he doesn't realise Blue has returned until the car door opens and a much heavier pet carrier is placed on the seat beside Shadow.</p>
<p>"Are they-?" he squeaks, his voice cracking embarrassingly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Blue actually smiles, "Cute as heck, too."</p>
<p>Shadow peers through the gaps in the carrier to see two adorable, fluffy faces staring right back. The ginger one looks more curious, but the grey one - <em>Vio's</em> - stops hiding behind her brother, and comes a little closer to meet Shadow's awestruck gaze.</p>
<p>"They're perfect!" he breathes.</p>
<p>"Aren't they just?" Blue whispers. His deep eyes, matching his name, shine with a rare happiness, and Shadow is thrilled to see it. As much as they argue, he does consider Blue a close friend, and he's glad they were finally able to work together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite everything that's gone on this year, this is shaping up to be a perfect Christmas… and I can't wait!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who is dumb enough to not finish writing last chapter of Christmas fic until 11pm on Christmas Eve? me that’s who<br/>anyways yes I have now finally finished this fic, I’m gonna get the final chapter all ready now and will then post when I turn my phone on Christmas morning lol XD </p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading this! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Green - 25th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up! Wake up!"</p><p>Green groans and rolls over, smothering his face in his pillow. Something soft knocks the back of his head, and he yelps.</p><p>"Wake <em>up</em>!" Red yells again.</p><p>"You are far too excitable," Blue grumbles.</p><p>"It's better than being humbug! Wake up, Green!" Shadow exclaims.</p><p>"I'm up, I'm up," Green grumbles, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. His housemates are all crowded in the doorway of his bedroom. Red, Blue, and Vio are all dressed, in a Santa suit (minus the beard), a Christmas jumper reading 'HUMBUG', and a plain purple sweater, respectively. Shadow is still in his (rather tattered) pyjamas, his dark hair messy.</p><p>"Breakfast is in ten minutes!" Red chirps.</p><p>Green sighs and glances over at the clock, then does a double-take.</p><p>"It… it's 6am! Why are you all up so early!"</p><p>"Because it's <em>Christmas</em>," Red answers, "Now hurry up!" He bounces out of the room, and all follow except Vio, who sighs and rubs at the bags under his eyes.</p><p>"Did you even sleep last night?" Green asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Vio says, "Just not very well. Kept hearing weird noises from Shadow's room."</p><p>Green, of course, knows <em>exactly</em> what the source of the noises was, but he doesn't say. "Oh, that's strange… We're all awake now though, might as well carry on and suffer together," he laughs. He gets a chuckle out of Vio, too, which is a success.</p><p>After a quick breakfast, they all gather in the lounge, where everyone has been adding their gifts to the pile around the tree. Vio and Shadow flop on the sofa, Blue takes one of the chairs, Red sits on the floor by the tree, and Green hovers awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>"How are we going to do this?" he asks.</p><p>"Take it in turns to give out all our gifts?" Vio suggests.</p><p>"Yeah, that could work," Blue says.</p><p>"Great! Me first!" Red beams.</p><p>Green sits down in the other chair, as Red grabs some brightly-wrapped presents from under the tree, and distributes them.</p><p>"Go on!" Red urges, as they all hold his gifts, no-one making the first move to unwrap. Then Shadow tears off the paper in one go, revealing a deep purple apron.</p><p>"So you have your own now!" Red smiles.</p><p>Shadow's face lights up. "I love it! Thank you!"</p><p>Vio and Green then open their gifts - a colourful journal for Vio, and for Green a lovely wooden frame, painted with stripes of the colours of their names, and a photograph of the five of them. It's a beautiful gift, and Green knows exactly where he can put it.</p><p>He thanks Red, then they all go quiet as Blue unwraps his, with a sudden gentleness. It's a snowglobe, beautifully painted at the base, and as he tilts it, Green spies the two figures in the globe - one clad in red, one in blue. It's clear who they symbolise, and Blue sets the globe down carefully before pulling Red close for a kiss. It's such a tender moment, Green looks away, and instead gets up to fetch his presents. They're wrapped a bit haphazard, as he <em>did</em> only buy most of them when he went shopping last Saturday, but the paper will be off soon anyway, so it doesn't matter. He hands the gifts to Vio and Shadow, then waits until Blue and Red have separated, before giving theirs.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," he says.</p><p>"Wait a second," Vio gets up and jogs over to the tree, reaching down to take a rectangular present, then he hurries back over to Red. "Green and I coordinated, so here." He hands the present over, and Green shoots Vio a grateful smile, annoyed at himself for forgetting.</p><p>"Thanks both!" Red opens the gifts - a paint set, and some high-quality sketchbooks - then hugs Vio and Green enthusiastically.</p><p>"I love them! This is perfect!"</p><p>Blue and Shadow open their presents next, and Green can't hide his grin as they both pull out black-and-grey striped pyjamas.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Matching??"</p><p>"I needed new PJ's, but why the <em>same</em>?"</p><p>Green shrugs, still grinning. "Maybe so you two can see all the things you have in common."</p><p>Vio chuckles as the boys glare at each other, then distracts by opening his gift.</p><p>"Ha, I get the message, Green," he smiles, holding up a copy of the book <em>101 Ways To Reduce Stress.</em></p><p>The morning passes at a comfortable pace, with Red and Shadow occasionally leaving to start the cooking of the Christmas dinner, checking on it throughout. According to Red, he and Vio had prepared all the vegetables whilst the others were out yesterday, so that means less work for them today.</p><p>Shadow is bouncing as he gives out his presents - a cookbook for Red, a set of nice calligraphy pens for Green, and a larger present that he and Vio give to Blue.</p><p>"It's from both of us. Uh, sorry for last year," Shadow says, handing it to the mistified Blue.</p><p>Green watches with much curiosity as the present is unwrapped, revealing a set of nativity figurines. Blue gasps and his hand flies up to hide his face and emotions, though Green knows him well enough to guess what he's thinking. Last year, Shadow accidentally broke one of the kings from Blue's nativity set - and Blue, the perfectionist that he is, decide to give the remaining pieces to charity, because he could not buy just the one broken figure again. Blue doesn't vocalise he feelings much, but they all know that he's disappointed to not be going to carol services and the local church's Christmas service.</p><p>It's a lovely, heartfelt gift from Vio and Shadow, and Blue manages to express that, by finally taking his hand away to give them both a smile. Vio takes this as a cue to hug his friend, and Shadow quickly joins in.</p><p>"Thank you," Blue breathes, "I… I never expected something like this."</p><p>"I know how important this is to you… and I won't break this one. I promise," Shadow smiles.</p><p>"Hah, you better not," Blue grunts, but his expression is playful.</p><p>Vio gives out the rest of his presents next. Green receives a set of three leather-bound notebooks, that are so nice he almost doesn't want to use them! Then Vio gives Shadow his present, and Green laughs at the expression on his face.</p><p>"A… plant?"</p><p>"It's <em>sarracenia purpurea</em>," Vio explains, "A purple pitcher plant. It eats insects."</p><p>Shadow gasps. "A carnivorous houseplant?"</p><p>"Well, yeah," Vio's blushing now, "I know you kinda said it as a joke, but I thought that maybe-"</p><p>"I love it!" Shadow exclaims, and kisses his boyfriend. Both smile and blush as Green gives in to the urge to whistle.</p><p>"I got you something else as well, in case you didn't like it," Vio admits.</p><p>Shadow takes the smaller present, which is a rectangular pendant on a thick metal chain. The pendant has purple, white, grey, and black stripe on the front, and Shadow gently opens it to reveal a picture of him and Vio.</p><p>"Aw, Vi, you're so sweet."</p><p>Vio's face gets redder, and turns and buries his head in Shadow's shoulder, much to his boyfriend's amusement.</p><p>Red has to go check on the turkey again, and when he comes back Blue is ready with his gifts. He doesn't meet anyone's eyes as he shoves soft parcels into the hands of Green, Vio, and Shadow.</p><p>Green’s is a knitted scarf, in a deep emerald, and incredibly soft to touch. Vio and Shadow’s gifts are handmade too - a shaped cushion for Vio, who frequently complains of back pain, and a dark grey beanie hat for Shadow, who immediately puts the hat on. Green smiles as Blue blushes under everyone’s compliments, because he <em>is</em> soft at heart and it’s lovely to see.</p><p>“I need to go check on the turkey,” Red says, standing up. He holds himself a little lower, the shine gone from his eyes, as it appears that Blue has distributed his gifts, yet there is nothing for Red.</p><p>“No, wait!” Shadow exclaims, “Blue and I… We both have another present.”</p><p>“Yeah. Something for you, Red, and something for Vio. Can the turkey wait?”</p><p>Red nods, his lips turned up, but the smile is not as big as it was before.</p><p>Green <em>really</em> hopes they like the presents.</p><p>Vio watches with curiosity as Shadow hurries out the room, and Blue then turns to them both.</p><p>“Red, sit by Vio a sec - thanks - now close your eyes please-”</p><p>“It’s like we’re kids again,” Vio mutters, but complies.</p><p>Shadow sets down the pet carrier, and then carefully opens it and scoops out the grey kitten. Blue takes the ginger one, and they both walk over to their respective boyfriends.</p><p>The little grey one mews, and Shadow grins. “Merry Christmas, Vi.”</p><p>Vio opens his eyes and gasps, staring at the kitten in shock. “You… Shads… <em>what</em>…”</p><p>“Aaaah!” Red squeals, “He’s so <em>cute</em> - Blue, is he really for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Blue grins.</p><p>“I love him! Can I hold him? He’s so adorable!” Red reaches for the kitten, then pauses. “Wait, no, I have to check on the turkey - Blue I love you and I love him just give me a sec-” He dashes out of the room, and Green turns his attention to Vio, who is still staring at the kitten.</p><p>“Vio? I’m sorry, if you don’t like her-”</p><p>“No,” Vio whispers,  “No, she… she’s <em>beautiful</em>…” He extends a hand, and the kitten leans into his touch, mewing softly. “But…but how are we supposed to look after her?”</p><p>“It’s alright, I helped them with this,” Green says, “We’ve got the basics sorted. It’s alright, Vio.”</p><p>And Vio nods, his expression finally relaxing, as he takes the kitten and holds her tenderly, his eyes damp.</p><p>Green leaves them be, gathering up all the wrapping paper into a pile for recycling, before he goes to check on Red. The Christmas dinner is almost ready, and after another half hour they’re all sat down, pulling the crackers, laughing at the terrible jokes, and wearing brightly coloured paper hats as they dig in to the delicious food. It’s a traditional meal: turkey with a spreading of cranberry sauce, pigs in blankets, carrots and broccoli and parsnips, roast potatoes and stuffing, and a couple of sprouts as well, with gravy on top. Vio flicks his sprouts onto Shadow’s plate, and Blue gives his to Red, whilst Green just chooses to shove his down with some parsnips and stuffing, letting the strong tastes counter each-other.</p><p>After the meal, they are too full to do anything, though Blue still manages to eat the majority of the after-dinner chocolate mints. Eventually, they all pile back into the lounge, where Green reminds them of one other person whose presents they have yet to open.</p><p>“We need to FaceTime Zelda! And open these,” he grabs the bag that was sitting beside the Christmas tree.</p><p>Vio glances up from where he’s playing with his kitten. “Are those presents from her?”</p><p>“Yes! They came in the post last week, and I sent ours to her as well. Now come on!” Green grabs his iPad and sets it up on the coffee table, sitting comfortably in front of it. Vio is in view as well, though he doesn’t move closer, too focused on the kitten that is treading his lap. Blue and Shadow are deep in a conversation, and Red is nowhere to be seen, so Green just starts the call anyway.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Zelda exclaims, as soon as she answers. She’s dressed in a comfy jumper and sporting a santa hat, which suits her very well, Green must say.</p><p>They exchange greetings, talk about the day and the presents and the food, until Red bounds into the room.</p><p>“Ooh, is that Zelda? Hi Zel!” he chirps, squeezing in front of Green.</p><p>Shadow and Blue choose that exact moment to turn their conversation into an argument, and Green tries to stay calm as they turn to yelling. Behind him, Vio sighs rather dramatically.</p><p>“Christmas as usual then,” he comments dryly.</p><p>“Blue! Shadow! Stop, please! We need to open Zelda’s gifts!” Green shouts.</p><p>“Fine,” both boys snap, but come over, sitting as far apart as they can whilst still being in view of the camera. Zelda smiles and greets them, then opens her present from the boys - it’s a 12-book fantasy series, and she’s thrilled with it. Then they open their presents from her: first, a large box of chocolates for them to share, and second, they each have a hat that matches the colour of their names (with Shadow’s being black, of course.) The hats are peculiar, almost like the santa one Zelda is wearing, but they lack the fluffy trim and any pom-poms at the end. In fact, Green thinks, they look like the kind of hat an adventurer would wear in a 90s video game.</p><p>“Thank you Zelda!”</p><p>“It’s certainly unique…”</p><p>“I like it!”</p><p>“Heh, we look like dorks in these. Cute dorks, though.”</p><p>“Thanks! And Merry Christmas!”</p><p>
  <em>We did manage to have a lovely day, despite everything, it has still been a wonderful Christmas! And I hope that next year will be much brighter and happier than this has been.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little rushed, I must confess, and I haven’t had the time to proofread oops. Still, I hope it was enjoyable!</p><p>Special thanks to TheScrapWitch &amp; justanotherunfamiliarface for helping out with ideas for presents: the carnivorous houseplant for Shadow, and Green’s gifts, respectively! </p><p>The art I drew that inspired this fic is on my tumblr - I will probably edit at some point to add it in but I’m not fussing with html and embedding stuff right now lol. </p><p>Anyways, thank you so very much for reading!</p><p>Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>